1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a balanced fishing rod support and leverage device.
More specifically, the device includes an angled upstanding rod engaging portion which extends upwardly from a balanced base extending perpendicularly to each side of the rod engaging portion against movement upon a supporting surface therefor.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore various similar devices have been proposed. However, none have provided the balanced base, in combination with an angled upstanding rod engaging portion which may further include a gripping and/or antirub cover over a portion thereof.